The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording data in a thermosensitive recording medium and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus for writing data in a thermosensitive recording medium at a first temperature after erasing data written in the medium at a second temperature.
It has been customary with a recording apparatus of the type described to erase data recorded in a thermosensitive recording medium by applying a fixed voltage to a thermal head, or erasing member, with no regard to, for example, the time elapsed after the writing of the data. Specifically, the heat to be generated by the erasing member is not changed in matching relation to the conditions of the medium. Generally the erasure characteristic of such a medium changes with the time elapsed after the writing of data, the storage condition, number of times of repetitive writing and erasing operations, etc. Therefore, if the erasure is effected at the same temperature at all times, it is likely that the data written in the medium is difficult to erase or cannot be fully erased.